Amours Interdits
by Mac DyE
Summary: Slash McShepEnka... euh,faut comprendre RodneyJohnRadek... mon premier avec piti lemon... niark niark
1. Hours

_**Titre :** Amours interdits_

_**Saison : **bah bonne question... été! lol, non printemps! (bon ok je sors...)_

_**Disclaimer :** si vous saviez ce que j'en ferais s'ils étaient à moi ceux-là!! mama mia! mais non,c'est pa-t-a-moi..._

_**Personnages : **John/Rodney/Radek (gaaa!!!) (mes trois chouchous dans l'ordre croissant... avec Ronon et Carson,lol et Evan aussi --bon allez, j'arrete--)_

_**Résumé :** un petit slash sympa, c'est ma première tentative de fic lemon..._

_**Note :** **charlie** va me tuer, j'lui avais promis de continuer les Olympians, mais là j'ai pas pu resister..._**

* * *

**

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

16h30:

John entra dans sa chambre, épuisé par sa précédente mission.

Qui a dit que la vie d'un militaire était simple?

Surtout lorsque deux charmants scientifiques vous accompagnent…

Aaarghh, stop, arreter d'y penser on a dit, ne pas y penser…

17h00:

Il se decida à appeler Rodney pour "boire un coup".

Peut-être après appelerait-il Radek…

Surement les appelerait-il tout les deux…

17h20:

Il vit entrer le canadien, l'œil brillant. Il se sentait d'attaque.

Ce dernier s'assit au moment où le tchèque arrivait.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout trois autour de la table, l'américain les servit.

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

16h28:

Rodney venait de s'asseoir à son bureau, farfouillant dans son pc.

La mission avait été d'un ennui mortel.

Mis a part le fait que le beau colonel ainsi que l'agréable tchèque étaient là…

Mais c'est pas vrai, à quoi je pense moi, non mais vraiment…

17h03:

Il reçu l'appel deJohn.

Il se dit qu'il aimerait appeler Radek aussi.

Il esperait que John aurait la même idée.

17h20:

Il se sentit tout de suite fondre devait le corps parfait de John.

Il s'assit pour cacher sa gene, et Radek entra.

Rodney se sentit completement submergé par l'envie.

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

16h31:

Radek finit son deuxième verre de jus d'orange.

Cette mission avait été effarante. Il crevait de soif maintenant.

Il aurait bien étancher sa soif sur le candien et l'américain…

_Ne ale i,__to je nápad! To je nesmysl!_ **(1)**

17h05:

Il reçu un appel de John.

D'après lui, Rodney était invité aussi.

"Boire un coup"? Avec ces deux-là, le tchèque était très interessé!

17h22:

Il arriva dans les appartements de John.

Les deux hommes étaient là. Lui donnant de droles d'idées.

Radek s'assit, pensant qu'il allait finir brulé sous les flammes de son désir.

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

**

* * *

(1) **

"non mais aussi, quelle idée! c'est absurde!" 

_alors, on dit quoi? _

_pour dire que c'est genial, tapez 1, _

_pour dire mouais bof, tapez 2, _

_pour dire nul, tapez l'auteuse...

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Mimi :** merci! la suite arrive!  
**Charlie :** evidemment un triangle! c't'e blague! et oui y'a une tres tres tres tres forte possiblité qu'ils se retrouvent à trois (aaaaaaarrgghhhh je vais crevé à force de fantasmer!!!) allez les blé! (lol moi aussi je m'égare je crois)  
**Alpheratz :** héhé attends de voir la suite!


	2. Thoughts

_Suite!!! (voilà **charlie**, t'es contente?) par contre, attention, ça risque d'être déplacé en rating M (quand vous verrez les prochains chapitres vous saurez pourquoi...)... niark niark_

* * *

Ils sont là, à portée de main. 

Mais je ne peux pas les atteindre.

Ce genre d'affection n'est pas permise sur Terre, encore moins chez les militaires.

Mais je voudrais, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je voudrais…

Pouvoir les toucher, les caresser, les embrasser.

Même si ce sont des hommes et que moi aussi.

Même si c'est interdit.

Je voudrais vraiment vivre ces moments passionnés dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Je les veux rien qu'à moi.

Rodney, l'astrophysicien canadien, le plus adorale des nounours, le plus égoïste de la base, le plus gourmand… Ma première idée quand je pense à lui? Le tartiner de Nutella et le lécher à n'en plus finir.

Radek, le scientifique tchèque, le plus attendrissant des poupons, le plus râleur après Rodney, le plus gentil… Si je pense à lui, c'est forcément en me voyant l'attacher, le prenant de toute ma longueur, l'entendant en redemander dans sa langue…

Aie, ça y est, l'érection est arrivée.

Bordel de bordel, non, pas maintenant!

Ils me regardent étrangement.

Bon dieu, faites qu'ils n'aient rien compris, sinon…je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

John à ma gauche, Radek à ma droite.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à un sandwich humain, type amour interdit?

Pourtant c'est pas faute d'en rêver.

Mais l'un est un militaire droit d'esprit et l'autre est mon second, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'adorent tout les deux vu comme je les enquiquine à longueur de journée.

Et malgré ça, quand je les vois, là, à mes cotés, ça me rend tout fou.

Mais, voyez-vous, je suis un homme, et eux aussi.

On s'en fout me direz-vous, en tout cas moi je m'en fous.

Mais qui sait ce qu'ils en pensent?

Mon cher John, bâti comme un dieu, fort comme un lion, terriblement sensuel, je m'imagine toujours qu'il m'attrape et me prends avec autorité.

Mon cher Radek, pas encore un dieu, mais bien fichu quand même, avec ces yeux qui donnent le vertige, on a toujours l'envie de le voir jouir, juste pour prendre encore plus de plaisir.

Oups. Problème technique.

Raaah, c'est vraiment pas le moment!

Je lève le regard, eux aussi.

Pour l'amour de dieu, faites que je ne sois pas grillé, ou je fais un viol…

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Je rêve? Non.

J'en suis certain?

Pas totalement.

_Boze!_ Me voici dans cette chambre avec les deux élus de mon cœur…

Je suis peut-être fleur bleue, mais si je dis ce que je pense vraiment, ça va être la gay pride dans ma tête!

Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette idée, nous sommes des mecs, merde!

Mais je voudrais bien les tester moi…

Par tous les saints, en cet instant j'aimerais être une femme pour avoir le droit de les aimer!

Rodney, ses courbes avantageuses, une terrible invitation à la débauche, malgré son sal caractère! Si seulement je pouvais faire comme dans mes fantasmes, le coincer dans la salle de bain et à nous deux la douche brulante!

John, ses muscles d'athlètes, si parfait, j'ai tellement envie de les caresser, de ressentir sa chaleur, et qu'il me fasse subir une séance de torture douce entre ses mains comme dans mes rêves les plus chauds…

_Pane na nebi!_ Me voici en pleine, hem, forme…

Et voilà, c'est la fête du caleçon, je me retrouve bien embêté…

En plus on se regarde…

Je crois que je me suis fait calculer, j'aimerais tant que ce soit pour le meilleur…

* * *

_niark niark niark... j'adore écrire des trucs comme ça (oui, je sais, jesuis une perverse...)

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Alpheratz :** non seulement j'ai le droit mais en plus j'en abuse, lol. Hihi t'inquiete la suite va arriver... du tricot? 'tain j'y avais pas pensé lol...  
**Zaika :** tout a fait dac avec toi, vive le slash!! (SLASH POWAAAAAAAAA!)  
**Charlie :** comment ça va finir? heu en orgie...lol


	3. Action

_Alors, ça vous a plu? A cause des parties qui vont suivre, je passe la fic en M... Attention, ames sensibles s'abstenir!_

**!!...Passage NC-17...!!**

* * *

Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant bien cinq minutes. 

Ils croyaient tout les trois que les deux autres savaient, alors qu'ils avaient tous le même problème.

Ce fut Rodney qui se leva en premier, ne supportant plus la pression du sang dans son sexe tendu.

- Humm, je… Je vais aux toilettes.

John et Radek échangèrent un regard.

Le premier se demandait si par hasard le canadien n'avait pas lui aussi…

Les yeux du tchèque semblaient lui dire la même chose.

Sa décision était prise.

Ce soir, il allait enfin franchir l'étape qui le rendait si nerveux.

Il allait dire la vérité et faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

D'abord, il devait profiter de la position de faiblesse de Rodney.

- Je vais… me laver les mains.

Radek hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et soupira mentalement.

Il aurait bien voulu y aller aussi, certainement pas pour se laver les mains, mais il fallait laisser John et Rodney commencer.

Le militaire entra dans la salle de bain, faisant mine de ne pas voir le scientifique, et ouvrit le robinet.

Rodney, en pleine séance de masturbation, se trouva fort embêté.

Faisant mine de rien, John se lava les mains et fit semblant de sortir.

Rodney attendit, puis, n'entendant plus rien, il se remit à son ouvrage, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Sa gorge se serra, et la main de John glissa sur son sexe tendu.

Il était paniqué, mais il n'osait rien dire, ne voulant pas tout gâcher.

John retint son souffle, déposa un baiser sur le cou du canadien, et prit le pénis en main.

Rodney ne disait rien. John se dit qu'après tout, il s'était peut-être trompé, peut-être que le scientifique partageait ses sentiments.

Il commença un doux mouvement de va et viens, tout en lui déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur le cou et la nuque.

Rodney ferma les yeux, se laissant porter.

Peu à peu, le rythme se fit plus rapide, John se sentant partir en même temps que son amant, ce dernier se plaquant contre lui, le faisant reculer et percuter le lavabo.

- John, John…

Le canadien répétait sa litanie, perdu entre ciel et terre, dans les étoiles.

Le militaire se souvint qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans ses appartements. Il se tourna et vit Radek appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les regardant avec envie.

Il aurait voulu se joindre à eux, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce tableau digne de ses plus grands fantasmes.

Rodney commençait à doucement onduler du bassin, complètement perdu sous les mains habiles de John, respirant bruyamment.

Le souffle de John se faisait aussi de plus en plus rapide, il savait qu'il risquait de venir dans son pantalon à cette vitesse.

- Aaah, John!

Rodney jouit, appelant son amant, ses genoux faiblissant de seconde en seconde. Il finit par s'écrouler sous la puissance du plaisir, rattrapé de justesse par John.

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Lorsque Rodney rouvrit les yeux, trois choses lui vinrent en tête : premièrement qu'il se sentait planer sur un agréable nuage rose, deuxièmement qu'il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et troisièmement… que Radek et John étaient plantés au-dessus de lui, le regardant.

- Heu… Il s'est passé quoi?

- Et bien, répondit John avec son sourire de capitaine Kirk, on peut dire que je me suis occupé de toi.

- Ah… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Il se redressa, et prit conscience que Radek avait surement assisté à leur petite… heu… scène.

- Radek… Voyez-vous je…

- Enfin, que veux-tu expliquer, _miláček_?

Rodney prit un électrochoc.

Son regard passa du tchèque à l'américain.

- Rodney, ne t'inquiète pas, il a tout vu…

- Ah?

- Et j'ai réussi à me retenir.

- De quoi?

- J'aurais bien voulu vous rejoindre…

Rodney sourit.

- Alors si je comprends bien…

- Nous formons une espèce de ... couple à trois, annonça John en riant doucement. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

- Ben heu oui mais heu enfin… Qui vous dit que je fantasme sur vous deux?

- Ce n'est pas le cas?

- Ben… Si.

- Parfait, nous aussi.

Rodney se rallongea.

Oui, décidemment, il flottait sur un doux petit nuage.

Rassuré et bien entouré, il s'endormit comme un bébé.

* * *

_Alors, alors? La prochaine partie va être encore-plus-mieux (niark niark niark)..._

_Punaise, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit cette scène... Rooh la la..._

_

* * *

_Special Reviews! 

**VLU :** heu "interdits" parce que... ben je sais plus, ça sonnait bien (lol --boulet--)  
**Alpheratz :** et oui, tout le monde sait que roro est un dormeur (moi a sa place je dormirais pas tu peux me croire...)  
**Charlie :** toujours en retard, c'est pas vrai ça! lol c'est wunderbar!


	4. Shower

_Voici la suite. Attention, ça va chauffer. Je me suis amusée pour cette scène là (niark niark niark). Au fait, je sais que j'aurais du continuer à mettre leurs differents points de vue à part, mais ça me prenait trop de temps (je rappelle que j'ai deux autres fics sur le feu, sans compter mon boulot...TT). Je le referais à partir du 6ieme chapitre. Et merci pour vos messages! (je mettrais à jour mes remerciements special reviews plus tard...désolée!)._

**!!...Attention NC-17..!!**

**

* * *

**

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Voyant que Rodney se rendormait, Radek le couvrit et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise avalant un verre de coca au passage.

John le rejoint.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de la situation pendant le moment d'absence de Rodney, tout s'était dit à travers leurs yeux.

Mais là… ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir.

John voulut parler, mais Radek le devança en proposant "Une douche?"

Le militaire accepta, pensant que ce serait un bon moyen de faire "connaissance".

Ils se rendirent à la salle de bain, et, pendant que John ouvrait l'eau, Radek commença à se déshabiller.

Il avait enlevé son t-shirt lorsque John l'arrêta, posa son index sur les lèvres du tchèque.

Il s'approcha doucement, puis les lèvres remplacèrent son doigt, goutant les lèvres fines et douces du scientifique. Celui-ci insinua sa langue, attrapant celle de John, jouant avec, le rendant tout pantelant.

Radek enleva son t-shirt au militaire et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer une terrible érection chez John. Le tchèque lui couvrit la gorge de baisers, descendant dangereusement. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son boxer, il enleva ses lunettes, tira sur le gênant tissu, et attrapa le sexe raidit de John dans sa bouche. Ce dernier cru défaillir. La sensation était si douce, si brulante, si délicieuse! Radek se releva, l'embrassant à nouveau.

John finit de se déshabiller et alla sous l'eau chaude. Radek fit de même, rejoignant son amant.

Leurs mains se mirent à courir sur leur peau pendant que leurs bouches se cherchaient avidement, jouant avec les langues, aspirant ici, mordillant là, les rendant fous.

John plaqua le tchèque contre le carrelage de la douche, lui arrachant des baisers de plus en plus féroces, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Radek, qui commençait à doucement gémir.

Il délaissa sa bouche pour bisouter son cou, son torse, et descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il prit un malin plaisir à léchouiller. Il sentait l'impatience du scientifique dont la peau devenait de plus en plus brulante de désir.

Il finit par se trouver au bon niveau, caressant le membre en regardant son amant dans les yeux, puis le prenant en bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. De plus, les gémissements et les petits mouvements de rein réguliers de Radek le motivaient encore plus, accentuant sa propre érection, lui arrachant à lui aussi des gémissements de plaisir.

Radek se senti partir sous les traitements passionnés de John.

Il en avait rêvé de sa douce torture, maintenant il l'avait. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux humides du militaire, lui imposant doucement une cadence, murmurant son prénom.

Puis ce fut l'apothéose, l'explosion. Le corps de Radek se tendit, et il cria le nom de son amant tout en se vidant dans sa bouche. John, un peu surpris, ressenti tout de même un énorme plaisir à voir le tchèque jouir, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le suivre.

Il se redressa, l'embrassa, puis le fit se retourner, lui caressant les fesses et le dos, murmurant de tendres paroles. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Radek n'avait aucune appréhension de la suite des événements; il désirait que John vienne en lui, il le voulait.

L'américain commença doucement à entrer, par petit coup, ayant peur de faire mal à son amant.

- Je ne te fais pas mal?

- Oh non, _miláček_, continue, je t'en prie…

Considérant que la voix de Radek était pleine de désir, John se laissa glisser un peu plus fort. Le scientifique ressentit une légère douleur une fois que John fut totalement en lui, mais elle fut vite remplacer par du plaisir, et son sexe se tendit à nouveau.

Le militaire commença son mouvement de va et vient, sentant la douce pression du corps de Radek sur son pénis, totalement submergé par cette chaleur nouvelle, ce plaisir immense dont il avait souvent eu envie.

Se sentant pousser des ailes, il accéléra son mouvement, suivit par le rythme des hanches de Radek qui recommençait à gémir. John, s'apercevant qu'il était de nouveau en érection, prit son sexe dans ses mains et lui imprima le même mouvement que ses reins.

Le tchèque, prit entre deux plaisirs, chancela et se retrouva à genoux, tremblant de plaisir, gémissant de plus en plus fort sous les coups torride de son amant. La cadence accéléra encore, et John se prit à murmurer "tu es à moi, à moi, enfin tu es à moi".

Doucement, il s'approchait du sommet. Il pénétra Radek un peu plus fort, et ce dernier jouit une deuxième fois, se rependant sur le carrelage. En sentant l'orgasme du tchèque, John partit aussi, se libérant en lui dans une explosion de plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisés et satisfaits.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, John se releva, aidant Radek, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-il au scientifique, je crois que cette soirée sera mémorable...

- Et elle n'est pas fini, répondit son amant, avec un regard qui en disait long.

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

**

* * *

**

_Alors? Vous arrivez à respirer? Moi, serieux, non...(gaaaa!) Déjà, quand j'écris ce genre de scènes, je tape comme une débile sans m'arreter pour pas perdre le trip... Alors quand je relis... Maman que je les aime ces deux (trois) là! lol je deviens folle, envoyez vos dons, re-lol...

* * *

Special Reviews! _

**Doxydin :** 40 degré? moi j'aurais dit 60, lol! Radek? mais moi j'le met partout, je l'adoooooooooooore!! (ZELENKA POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!)  
**Isajackson :** houhou reveille toi lol... vous avez un nouveau message : t'es une obsédée? chouette moi aussi loooool (ok, je sors...)  
**VLU :** ptdr t'es méchante, il est pas si petit que ça radek, mdr... (ZELENDEX POWAAA!)  
**Alpheratz :** respire, respire! lol, des étincelles? pire que ça je crois! héhé  
**Zaika :** t'inquiete ça arrive...  
**Charlie :** ben quoi, il a pas le droit de "bisouter"? looool


	5. Night

_Cinquième chapitre... Vous inquietez pas, après ça redeviendra plus calme (lol). Mais là... Encore une scène lemon comme on les aime (je sais, je suis une obsédée, et alors? j'en suis fière, lol). Merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait autant de succès... héhé, ça prouve qu'il y a plein de vicieuses dans ce monde (chouette, j'suis pas toute seule...!). Bon, par contre, cette partie est écrite d'un trait, parce que si je m'arrete pour relire à un moment je deviens gaga et je peux plus écrire pendant deux heures... Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek...(ga!)_

**!!...Passage NC-17...!!**

* * *

Rodney ouvrit un œil. 

Il y avait un homme assit sur le lit, presque dos à lui.

Soit.

Ça ne pouvait être que Radek ou John.

Il ouvrit le deuxième œil.

John.

Avec Radek entre ses jambes. Radek entre ses jambes???

Rodney fit un bond de deux mètres.

- Heu, qui, que, quoi, comment…

Le tchèque se redressa en souriant.

- Réveillé?

Rodney s'aperçut bien malgré lui qu'il était en érection.

John se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire câlin, et lui demanda si ça allait.

- Oui. Enfin je crois.

Le militaire se tourna vers Radek, l'embrassa, puis vint s'asseoir à coté de Rodney.

Contre Rodney.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa des petits baisers sur le cou.

Le canadien frissonna.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait très envie de gouter aux lèvres de John.

Il se rapprocha de son visage, attrapa sa bouche, savourant la douceur des ses lèvres.

John glissa sa langue, franchissant le barrage, cherchant celle du scientifique.

Radek s'était approché, embrassant la commissure de leurs lèvres réunies.

Rodney se détacha de John et emprisonna la bouche du tchèque, violemment.

Celui-ci gémit, et le canadien le fit basculer en arrière, ayant ainsi une emprise totale sur lui.

Il mordilla sa langue, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau douce, s'égarant ça et là.

John se leva, s'assit sur une chaise.

Les deux autres eurent un regard interrogateur.

- Amusez-vous, dit-il, je vais jouer les voyeurs.

Rodney sourit et embrassa de plus belle Radek.

Il lui retira son t-shirt, ne cessant de caresser son torse.

Le tchèque voulut se redresser, mais Rodney l'arrêta.

- Stop! C'est un show, alors c'est moi qui commande! Laisse-moi faire!

Radek acquiesça, se rallongeant, profitant des douces cajoleries du canadien.

Ce dernier en profitait, mordillant, léchant, bisoutant tout ce qui se trouvait à porter.

Le tchèque se mit à gémir, appelant Rodney, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

John savourait la scène, sentant son sexe pousser dans son boxer.

Le canadien arriva au niveau du pantalon de sa victime, l'enleva ainsi que le caleçon, et se planta au dessus du tchèque, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

- Que…

- Chuuuuut…

Rodney posa un doigt sur la bouche de Radek, profitant de l'instant. Il l'avait tellement désiré. Il le désirait encore. Il aurait voulu plonger dans ses yeux et ne plus en sortir. Ne tenant plus, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, dévorant sa peau, redescendant vers son bas-ventre, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir.

Arrivé devant le pénis tendu, il eu un instant d'hésitation. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il aurait pu jurer à tout le monde qu'il trouvait ça répugnant. Cependant, force était d'admettre qu'il en avait furieusement envie, ne serait-ce que pour voir Radek en demander encore.

Il se décida alors, le prenant dans sa bouche, commençant un doux de mouvement qui eut pour effet de mettre le tchèque en transe.

Rodney jubilait. La peau de Radek était douce mais brulante, et cela lui donnait des frissons. Il se rendit compte que sa propre érection était un peu douloureuse tant il le désirait.

De son côté, John commençait inconsciemment à caresser son sexe a travers son pantalon. Il aurait voulu être avec eux… Mais les regarder faire était tellement bon!

Radek finit par craquer. Il se releva, attrapa le canadien, le mettant sur le dos, lui enlevant ses vêtements, déposant de multiples caresses, enflammant les sens de Rodney. Puis sans crier gare, il fit entrer un doigt dans son intimité, lui coupant temporairement le souffle.

Rodney crut qu'il allait avoir mal. Rodney crut qu'il allait regretter. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Au contraire, il poussa un petit cri de plaisir, ce qui excita d'autant plus John, qui accentua ses propres caresses.

Le tchèque introduisit un deuxième doigt. Autre cri de Rodney.

Radek n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il fit se retourner le canadien, et doucement mais surement, glissa en lui.

Rodney s'agrippa aux draps, sentant une vive douleur vue la taille du "troisième doigt", mais peu à peu les mots doux de son amant le firent se détendre, et la douleur devint plaisir.

Un plaisir comme Rodney n'en avait jamais connu, fort, intense, mais en même temps doux et sensuel.

- Aaah… Oui…

John frissonna en entendant la voix d'habitude si agaçante de Rodney devenir si excitante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il défit son pantalon et entreprit de se faire du bien tout seul.

Radek le fit et sourit, encore plus excité par l'attitude du militaire, accélérant son va et vient. Puis il sentit une sacrée pression au niveau de son pénis, l'intimité de Rodney se contractant furieusement.

- Radek…

Rodney couina et explosa. C'était trop, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Sentant l'orgasme de son amant, Radek vint en lui, gémissant et murmurant en tchèque.

John eut aussi une sacrée surprise.

Voir les deux autres jouir le mit dans un état second, et il explosa aussi, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Reprenant son souffle, John se redressa, et vit que Radek s'était séparé de Rodney et se dirigeait vers lui. Il prit ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement.

- Est-ce que ça t'as plu?

- Enormément. Faudra recommencer.

Ils vinrent ensuite se coucher, chose pas facile à trois dans un si petit lit, se serrant les uns contre les autres.

- Je suis mort, marmonna Rodney.

- Il passe son temps à dormir, ricana John.

- Mouais. Bonne nuit mes anges, répondit Radek, la voix endormie.

Personne ne repondit.

Ils s'étaient tout les trois endormit.

* * *

_Alors, alors? J'avoue m'être un peu inspirée d'une fic anglaise (sur livejournal) pour le coup du voyeurisme, mais bon..._

_A part ça, z'êtes encore vivant(e)s? Reviews, reviews pas? (ça y est, je fais de la pub maintenant!)_

_Au fait, bises à **Syla**, **Mimi** et **Atch'** (vivement un autre délire!! j'vous adore les filles!) et à **Charlie**, qui doit être ma plus grande fan (lol, cette fille est cinglée!)

* * *

Special Reviews! _

**Charlie :** ben oui quoi, le troisieme doigt tu connais pas? lol . hé oui, je suis une rechauffeuse moi (jeu de mot pourri)  
**Isajackson :** comment ça? t'es en retard? ... bon allez j'te pardonne! hihi  
**Alpheratz :** héhé, c'est cool quand ça chauffe!  
**Atch' :** roooh mais non il est pas nul ton chapitre... Si? bon ben c'est pas de notre faute, c'est ronon... lol arrete de bouder heu!  
**VLU :** comment ça tu te marre? mais c'est pas drole lol. en fait si ça va être un threeesome mais tu m'excuse j'suis un peu débutante en lemon alors j'y vais pro-gré-ssi-veu-ment! lool


	6. Morning

_Sixième chapitre! Pas de lemon au programme (désolée pour les amatrices, mais je vais pas écrire que ça non plus!)... Sinon... Ben j'aimerais bien avoir ces trois-là dans mon lit demain au reveil... Si-si!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, John eut une drôle d'impression… 

Son matelas avait l'air très dur.

Et un bras lui encerclait le torse.

"_Kèsskécé_???"

Il se redressa, et vit que le bras appartenait à Rodney McKay, c'est-à-dire à l'homme le plus chiant et le plus egocentrique de la planète. Une des deux personnes dont John était amoureux.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte… Qu'ils étaient par terre.

Autre chose le frappa.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la veille au soir, ils étaient trois… Mais ils n'étaient que deux sur le sol. Où était passé Zelenka?

John leva un œil et grogna en voyant le deuxième homme de son cœur.

Le tchèque était bien tranquillement couché sur le lit, prenant toute la place.

John en conclu que Radek les avait tout les deux balancé hors du lit.

Il se leva donc, regarda sa montre qui indiquait 8h12, et alla à la salle de bain.

Il se demanda ce que les autres penseraient s'ils apprenaient que les deux scientifiques avaient passé la nuit avec lui…

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et fini par s'apercevoir qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

- Je vais puer, marmonna-t-il.

Il prit de nouveaux vêtements et se changea en hâte, se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de réveiller les deux hommes avant que le mot soit passé qu'ils avaient… enfin voilà.

A cette idée, il stoppa net et réfléchit. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Il frémit. Ces deux corps qu'il convoitait tant hier encore lui avaient appartenu pendant la nuit. Il sourit.

Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans la chambre.

Rodney venait de se réveiller.

Il tourna la tête vers John, sourit. Le militaire lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Bien dormi?

- Merveilleusement bien.

Rodney se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Il voulait être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que ces lèvres étaient bien à lui désormais. A lui… et à Radek. Tiens, d'ailleurs…

- Où est Radek?

- Il dort encore.

Le canadien se hissa sur le lit et contempla le visage de son deuxième amant.

- Il ressemble à un ange comme ça.

John le rejoignit et acquiesça.

- C'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent, et Rodney eut un petit rictus.

- Tu penses pareil que moi?

- Je crois bien.

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un coté du tchèque.

John retira doucement le drap.

Radek était nu.

Rodney sourit et se retint de caresser cette peau outrageusement offerte. Il regarda l'américain qui murmura un "Go!"

Et ils se jetèrent sur le scientifique, le chatouillant de toutes parts.

- Aaah!

Le tchèque sursauta, puis se tordit sous les doigts des deux autres.

- Non, ne, ahh, arrêtez, ahh…

Il attrapa un oreiller et le balança à la tête de John, qui le relança. L'oreiller toucha Rodney, qui en récupéra un autre et le lança à son tour… Et tout ceci devint une joyeuse bataille de polochon. De vrais gamins.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, ils se rallongèrent, et Rodney fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Et maintenant?

John soupira.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il faudrait sortir discrètement, suggéra Radek.

- A cette heure-ci? Discrètement? Demanda Rodney. Je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser!

- Il a raison, approuva John.

- Alors on fait comment?

Le militaire réfléchit.

- On va mentir. On va dire qu'on s'est fait un apéritif et qu'on s'est bourrés la gueule.

- Pas con, répondit le tchèque.

- Ouais, ajouta Rodney.

John se redressa, appuyé sur son coude, regardant ses deux amants.

- Déjà, si vous commenciez par vous habiller ce serais bien…

- Tout à fait!

En effet, Radek était nu comme un ver et Rodney était en caleçon.

- Allez, hop, à la douche!

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

John surprit ce regard et ricana.

- Même pas la peine d'y penser, on a pas le temps!

Ils râlèrent et filèrent à la salle de bain.

John se dit qu'en fait, il se sentait bien avec Radek et Rodney. Et il comptait bien le rester.

Après… Il faudrait surement improviser…

* * *

_Bon... Vous appreciez toujours? C'est marrant, mais de toutes mes fics, c'est celle-ci qui a le plus de succès... Comme quoi y'a BEAUCOUP d'amatrices de lemon (niark niark niark...)_

_Au fait, merci à Atch' de me remonter le moral, et merci à Charlie d'avoir rattrapé son retard (looool)..._

_

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Charlie :** ben dis-donc t'étais en retard toi! "Rara"? O.o... heu...°boulet° lool  
**Atch' :** ben ouai je crois que l'asile est fortement recommandé là, lol  
**Alpheratz :** n'est ce pas que c'est chouette? tu veux un reveil comme ça pas vrai?  
**Mimi :** si tout était aussi simple... j'aurais ces trois zigotos dans mon lit! avec Evan aussi... ah y'a pas la place... bon j'te rends Rodney et je prends Evan, ok?  
**Isajackson :** ben euuuuh le lemon au prochain coup peut-etre... non mais y'a pas que ça dans la vie! lol  
**VLU :** tout le monde sait que les hommes sont de grands gamins! lol


	7. Afternoon

_Encore une suite sans lemon (je vais pas écrire que ça non plus..._ O.o_) mais retour aux sources, c'est à dire au POV multiple... Enjoy!_

* * *

Quelle belle journée! Je me mettrais presque à ramasser des fleurs! 

Tiens, pourquoi pas? Non, vaux mieux pas. Teyla et Ronon comprendraient qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Voir même éléphant sous caillou.

Cette planète semble inhabitée… Tant mieux, on sera vite rentrés. J'ai deux scientifiques sur le feu moi.

Que font-ils en ce moment?

Rodney doit être en train de bidouiller ses machines en râlant et en buvant café sur café.

Ce matin, avant qu'on parte, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ça m'a fait bizarre. Je me suis rarement senti aussi heureux. Si c'est ça l'amour avec quelqu'un du même sexe, je suis partant. J'aurais même du le faire plus tôt. Tomber amoureux d'un homme. Enfin de _deux_ en fait.

Radek est en mission pour une fois. Lorne veillera sur lui. Il a interet. Je n'aimerais pas que mon tchèque se fasse rôtir par un wraith. Quoi que manger du Radek… Miam! Terriblement apetissant!

Bon si je pensais à autre chose moi?...

Ce soir, nous avons rendez-vous dans les quartiers de Rodney.

Je sens que je vais aimer nos petites soirées. Presque autant que je les aime eux.

Ah, l'amour!

Tiens, elle est jolie cette fleur…

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Ce bidule Ancien me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai beau passer mes mains partout pour l'activer…

Passer ses mains partout… Comme Radek hier soir… Oups, vaut mieux revenir à nos moutons… Donc, activer ce machin…

Vivement qu'ils rentrent ces deux zigotos. J'ai terriblement envie de leur montrer combien je les aime. Pourquoi ai-je ce rire mesquin?

Il me les faut, de suite! Question de vie ou de mort!

Mais ce n'est pas possible. John est en reconnaissance sur une autre planète. On lui a collé Kavanaugh le temps que je bidouille ça. Espérons qu'il ne draguera pas tout les scientifiques de la base… Mais bon, Kavanaugh, quand même… Beurk. Je ne pourrais pas m'y faire.

Quant à mon cher et tendre second, lui aussi est en mission. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Ces fichus militaires sans cervelle ont interet à veiller sur lui. S'il est blessé, il sera obligé de se faire soigner… Je suis volontaire pour jouer au docteur!

Bon, pensons au travail un peu…

Je suis un peu nerveux pour ce soir. Faudra que je cuisine un peu.

Aaah ça va être formidable! Seul avec mes deux amants. Mes deux amours. Les moteurs essentiels à ma vie.

Oooh! L'objet s'est activé! Humm… Et le mien aussi…

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

_Kurva od oběžnice zetlelý_!**(1)** Quelle idée de venir ici! Prochaine fois, je refuse la mission!

Je voulais rester au lit avec mes _milenci _moi… Au lieu de crapahuter dans les forets, je voulais crapahuter sur un matelas… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Ras le bol de ces missions. C'est toujours pareil… Une fois arrivé sur Atlantis, une bonne douche, et hop! Je me jette sur le premier des deux que je trouve! Ou les deux. On verra.

Raaah, c'est pas vrai, l'amour me met de mauvais poil. Surtout quand je ne peux pas voir ceux que j'aime.

Rodney est surement au labo. Normalement je devrais y être aussi! A étudier des artefacts, a calculer, a le prendre sur le bur… STOP! Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer. Penser à Ronon en string. Ouf, ça calme.**(2)**

Et John? En mission aussi. Si encore on avait été sur la même planète! On aurait pu tranquillement s'éclipser et … ON A DIT STOP! Pense à Caldwell en string… _Boze_, ça calme aussi!

Pourquoi suis-je aussi excité? Ah, l'amour… Ils me manquent. Je veux les voir. Même si c'est juste pour les regarder de loin, je prends.

Bon, mission-mission-mission-mission… Ce soir on va chez Rodney! Mon beau canadien!

Hummm… Bon, c'est pas tout…

_Aaah, kurva od misie zetleeeeeelý!!!!_**(3)**

_

* * *

_

**(1)** "Putain de planète pourrie" 

**(2)** ça le calme lui, mais je connais une Atch' qui serait très motivée par ce spectacle! pas vrai?

**(3)** "Putain de mission pourrie"

_Bon... Si on veut une suite, on lève la main! Hihiiiii, on les voit les vicieuses!

* * *

_

_Special Reviews!_

**Mimi :** ben tiens... un trio, c'est peut-etre inattendu en France, mais les anglais sont fanas de ça!  
**Zaika :** lool caaaalme toi!  
**VLU :** ben pour une fois c'était le but de faire rire... quoi, t'aimes pas mes fleurs? (lol)  
**Isajackson :** très haut comment ta main? lool ... un lemon pour la suite... O.o... mais tu penses qu'à ça? lool!  
**Atch' :** les deux mains... O.o... 'tain t'es motivée ma poule! (hihi). comment ça Ronon ressemble à des pommes? °boulet°  
**Charlie :** ben quoi, tu dis pas ça toi "elephant sous caillou"? un psy pour john... c'est pas con ça (looool)... quoi, toi aussi ronon en string ça te calme pas? XD


	8. Jealousy : John

_La suite, encore et toujours! D'ailleurs, Charlie, c'est marrant, tu m'as envoyé ta review au moment où j'allais publié ce morceau... Hihi, les grands esprits se rencontrent!_

* * *

Personne à gauche, personne à droite?

Parfait. Allons-y.

J'approche des quartiers de Rodney avec discrétion. Si quelqu'un me voit, je suis mort. Bienvenue dans l'armée! Ses militaires, ses supérieurs fermés d'esprit…

Je n'ai plus que deux petits mètres à parcourir…

"Colonel?"

Aaaargh, évidemment…

"Major."

Lorne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à cette heure-ci lui?

"Dites, c'est toujours OK pour le poker après demain?"

_Pensée à l'ouest : Poker? Quel poker? Après-demain? C'est quand ça?_

"Euh… Oui… Oui, enfin à part si j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute"

_Pensée perverse : imprévu du genre Radek ou Rodney en string dans mes appartements, hmmmm…_

"Ah, tant mieux."

Sourire forcé.

…

Vu son regard, y'a quelque chose d'autre.

"Autre chose Evan?"

Il sourit nerveusement.

"Et bien, en fait, je voulais vous demander… Vu que vous vous entendez bien avec lui…"

"Ouiiii??"

_Pensée impatiente : abrège mon p'tit pote, j'ai une chaude soirée en perspective…_

"Parce qu'en fait… Je… suis amoureux de quelqu'un."

"Ah? Et, si je peux me permettre, de qui?"

"C'est… C'est un homme."

_GLOUPS?_ Ciel, il n'y a donc que des gays sur cette base?

_Pensée interessée : ne pas oublier d'inviter Evan Lorne lors des orgies entre hommes…_

"Et alors?"

Il me fixe avec de grands yeux, hésite et dit:

"Je ne sais pas comment lui dire."

Ah, ces jeunes de nos jours!

"Est-ce qu'il… aime aussi les hommes ou pas?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

_Pensée amusée : ce type est peut-être un "macho men" sur le terrain, en tout cas, une fois amoureux, on dirait un gosse…_

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui c'était…"

Il baisse la tête, avale sa salive, tourne vingt fois sa langue dans sa bouche…

"Il s'agit…du docteur Zelenka."

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Entrée. Je vois rouge.

Sortie. Je vois rouge.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Rodney a l'air inquiet.

"John? Un problème? Pourquoi tu rentres et tu sort comme ça?"

Euh…

"Moi? Ben, j'avais… Un truc dans l'œil."

Excuse bidon. Son regard devient suspicieux.

"Allez, entre."

Sur le canapé, un verre de vodka à la main, Radek.

Je vais crier. Je veux crier. Merde, je pleure.

"John? Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

Je m'effondre sur le canapé et prends le tchèque dans mes bras. Il pose son verre au sol et me rends mon étreinte. Rodney éteint son four et nous rejoint.

"John… Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi tu…"

Je sers Radek contre moi. Très fort. Peut-être trop fort. Toujours est-il qu'il ne dit rien.

Je pleure encore quelques minutes. Ils ne disent rien, ils me câlinent, me déposant des petits baisers sur le front, le cou.

J'arrive enfin à me calmer. Pourquoi me suis-je mis à pleurer? Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Je releve la tête et croise les yeux presque transparents de mon scientifique tchèque.

"C'est Lorne… Il… Il t'a… Il a dit…Amoureux de toi…"

Radek fronce les sourcils et jette un regard inquiet à Rodney.

"Pardon?"

"Il…est venu me voir… Il voulait me demandé conseil…Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment t'en parler… Quand il a fini par me dire que c'était toi j'ai… Je… Je sais pas…"

Il me serre plus étroitement contre lui.

"Calme-toi,_ miláček_, tout va bien…"

Je me redresse, et les regarde, affolé.

"Non ça ne va pas… Je…J'ai…"

Rodney ouvre de grands yeux. Je crois qu'il a compris.

"John… Tu n'as pas fait ça?"

Je renifle. Les larmes se remettent à couler malgré moi.

"Si. Je l'ai frappé…"

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

_"Il s'agit…du docteur Zelenka."_

Les mots résonnèrent dans ma tête.

"Que… Quoi?"

"Heu… Oui. A force de travailler avec lui vous savez…"

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Mon cerveau avait implosé.

"Vous croyez que je pourrais… Peut-être lui parler?"

Je m'étais rapproché. Une sourde colère commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.

Je risquais d'imploser, il fallait que je lui dise.

"Non."

Ma voix était devenue plus grave, plus dure, sans même que j'y fasse attention.

"Non, major, vous ne pouvez pas."

"Ah?"

Son regard était devenu triste, puis méfiant.

"Dans ce cas… Désolé de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça…"

Il allait partir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit.

Mon poing a volé. Pour atterrir en plein dans son menton.

Evan a trébuché et s'est étalé par terre.

"Vous ne pouvez pas, major. Parce que Radek est à moi."

Puis j'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti.

* * *

_Héhé, i'sont fous ces militaires! °ptdr...°_

_Hep hep hep, vous croyiiez pas que j'allais faire une fic slash avec lemon sans y mettre un poil de Lorne?... O.o ..._

_ Non, mais vous êtes cinglé(e)es! Lol_


	9. Jealousy : Rodney

_Et hop, deux chapitres en une soirée! Elle est pas belle la vie? Peut-être un troisième tout à l'heure, si **Syla** se grouille pas à taper son morceau de "**Cours Atlantis...**"... Et vu qu'elle tape un caractère aux trente secondes... On est mal barrés... lol_

°aie **Syla**, pas tapeeeeer!°

* * *

Da dou di, da dou da…

Je n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner, mais là…

Pour mes deux petits anges, rien de tel qu'un poulet au paprika **(1)** avec des pommes de terre dorées et quelques tomates en entrée.

Vêtements? Bah, on ne va pas les garder longtemps de toute façon…Si? Bon…

Aloooors… Si elle est pas belle la vie, hier encore je mes entais mal dans ma peau, j'étais triste, déprimé… Tadaaaa! Vingt-quatre heures après, me voici amoureux, heureux, en train de chercher des fringues dans ma penderie comme une gamine de seize ans pour son premier rencard.

Bon, alors, chemise… Ouais, celle-là fera l'affaire, pantalon, euh… Ben le beige il est bien là…

Humm… Bon, ça c'est fait. Est-ce que je sens bon maintenant? Oui, non? Bof…

Parfum, parfum, paaaarfum, parfum, parfuuum,… Ah! Parfum!

Voilà, maintenant je sens bon.

Les patates! Faudrait pas que je les laisse cramer non plus! Voi-làààààà!

Bon, les tomates… En morceau ou en rondelles? Allez, morceaux, les rondelles c'est trop dur!

_Toc toc toc… Drililili…_

Ah! Qui est-ce? Un de mes amours ou un gêneur potentiel? À moins que ce ne soit une de mes groupies… Hohoho!

J'ouvre. Radek! Ciel, qu'il est… Y'a pas de mot!

"Entre!"

Il entre, je referme la porte. Il retourne vers moi et m'embrasse.

Aaah, je fonds…

"Ça va?"

"Cette journée a été la plus longue que je connaisse…"

"Pour moi aussi."

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et demande:

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Non, surement pas! Tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai de la bonne vodka…"

"Si tu me prends par les sentiments…"

Ouhouh, qu'il prenne garde à ce que je ne le prenne pas par autre chose…

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Il est entré et ressorti en trente millièmes de secondes.

Radek m'a regardé d'un air amusé. Je vais donc à la porte et le trouve là, devant. Il attend quoi, le déluge?

"John? Un problème? Pourquoi tu rentres et tu sort comme ça?"

"Moi? Ben, j'avais… Un truc dans l'œil."

Excuse bidon. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a…

"Allez, entre."

Il entre, voit Radek, se fige. Et il fond en larmes.

"John? Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

Il s'effondre sur le canapé et prends le tchèque dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien… J'éteins mon four et les rejoint. John pleure à grosses larmes, et Radek le sert dans ses bras.

"John… Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi tu…"

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase. Le voir pleurer me brise le cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer aussi. Je le câline, lui dépose un baiser sur le front et dans le cou.

Il releve la tête et regarde Radek dans les yeux. Puis, enfin calmé, il se met à bégayer.

"C'est Lorne… Il… Il t'a… Il a dit…Amoureux de toi…"

Radek fronce les sourcils et me regarde, inquiet.

"Pardon?"

"Il…est venu me voir… Il voulait me demandé conseil…Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment t'en parler… Quand il a fini par me dire que c'était toi j'ai… Je… Je sais pas…"

Radek le serre plus fort contre lui. Je le sens un peu paniqué.

"Calme-toi,_ miláček_, tout va bien…"

John se redresse, et nous regarde, affolé.

"Non ça ne va pas… Je…J'ai…"

Seigneur… Je crois que j'ai compris. Ne me dites pas qu'il a fait une crise de jalousie?

"John… Tu n'as pas fait ça?"

Il renifle et se remet à pleurer.

"Si. Je l'ai frappé…"

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Il ne parle plus, il pleure. Je me sens dépité, déçu.

Radek fait mauvaise mine. Il est pale comme un linge.

"Et… Tu lui as dit…Pour nous?"

"Oui" murmure John.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

"Il ne dira rien, lui aussi est soumis au code militaire. Mais… Tout de même."

"Je n'aurais pas du, mais je… je…"

"Chuuut, _miláček,_ ne dis rien, calme-toi…"

Ils sont adorables comme ça, tout les deux.

Un vrai tableau de maitre, mais tellement triste.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je me lève, la porte coulisse.

Je reste figé.

"Je…"

"Attendez Major, je viens."

Je me tourne vers Radek, qui hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. John n'a rien vu, toujours en larmes.

Je sors et la porte se referme.

Devant moi, Lorne est en pleurs, lui aussi.

"Je… McKay, je…"

"Allons, ça ira. Il nous a raconté votre…Altercation. Il s'en veut, vous savez."

Le major ravale ses larmes et essaye de sourire.

"Je…Je n'aurais jamais pensé, vous savez… Que vous… Lui…"

"Nous non plus, Evan, nous non plus."

Il soupire.

"Je suis désolé…"

"De quoi?"

"De m'être… mêlé de vos histoires…"

Lui aussi me fend le coeur. Il est bien mignon comme ça.

_Note interne : lorsque tout le monde sera calmé, penser à inviter Lorne lors d'une soirée…_**(2)**

"Je… Je crois que je vais aller me couché. Dites-leur que je suis désolé."

"Bien. Mais ne le soyez pas trop, vous n'y êtes pour rien."

Il tente lamentablement d'esquisser un sourire et repart.

J'entre à nouveau dans mes quartiers.

Et je souris.

Sur le canapé, John et Radek s'embrassent avec fureur, torses nus.

* * *

**(1)** c'est une spécialité de ma maman...! bisous mum!

**(2)** héhé, pour le plaisir de décrire ce cher Evan à poil... miam! °_gaaaaaaaa_° °_surchauuuuffeuuh!_°

_Bien, alors pour la suite... Ben je sais pas, ça dépend de **Syla** et de l'heure, parce qu'il est déjà 23h59 (sans dec') et que demain j'ai deux heures de conduite! (et oui! à 22 ans, je n'ai toujours pas passé mon permis! Raison : ça coute cher et maman n'avait pas les moyens! lol)_


	10. Jealousy : Radek

_Suite! Je n'ai hélas pas pu la publier hier comme je l'avais dit car, ben, dodo, tout simplement! Le voilà donc, ce chapitre tant réclamée par mes folasses! (bizouxxxxxx)... _

_Au fait, pour **Isa Jackson** : le lemon, c'est pour le chapitre prochain (obsédée va!_ :p)

* * *

Douche : vite fait. 

Habillage : vite fait.

Motivation : pas besoin, déjà fait.

Toute la journée à se motiver. Même si je l'étais déjà.

_Boze_! Ce soir ça va être chaud!

_Idée : arreter de penser au cul._

Bon et bien…

_Drililili…!!!_

Qui vient me faire °°°°° à cette heure-ci?

J'ouvre… Putain pas lui!

_Idée : tapage de tête virtuel contre poteau très dur virtuel_

"Zelenka, je dois vous parler de…"

"Stop, docteur Kavanaugh, stop!"

Il s'arrête, me regarde, l'air outré.

"Comment ça? Ce que j'ai à dire est très important…"

"Je n'en doute pas, cependant, son altesse m'excusera, mais je n'ai pas le temps."

Et paf! Une porte refermée sur sa sale tronche, une!

Bon, je n'ai rien oublié… Non. Allons-y.

Ouverture de la porte, sortie, impact.

"_Do prdele!!!_"

Kavanaugh est encore là, un tas de feuille entre les mains.

"Je vais dénoncer vos agissements, à vous et aux autres! Tout les dirigeants de cette cité sont corrompus!"

Il a fumé quoi lui?

_Idée : ne plus laisser Calvin Kavanaugh approcher des rideaux…_

"Oui-oui, bien sûr, mais là, vous m'excuserez…"

Et vlan! Deuxième vent de la soirée! Il abandonne et retourne bouder dans son coin.

J'arrive enfin aux quartiers de Rodney. Il m'ouvre, beau comme un dieu… ou plutôt beau comme un Rodney.

"Entre!"

J'entre, et me tourne vers lui. Je l'embrasse. Ça m'a trop manqué.

"Ça va?"

"Cette journée a été la plus longue que je connaisse…"

"Pour moi aussi."

Je m'étale sur le canapé, et demande, par soucis de politesse :

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Non, surement pas! Tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai de la bonne vodka…"

_VoooodkaaaAAA?????_

"Si tu me prends par les sentiments…"

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Il est entré et ressorti en trente millièmes de secondes.

Je ricane, mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire rire Rodney. Il ouvre à nouveau et John est là, devant.

"John? Un problème? Pourquoi tu rentres et tu sort comme ça?"

"Moi? Ben, j'avais… Un truc dans l'œil."

Excuse bidon. Mais, peu importe, on va pouvoir passer aux ch…

"Allez, entre."

Il me regarde et se fige. Quoi? Il se met à pleurer. _Qui-que-quoi-comment?_

"John? Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

Il s'effondre sur le canapé et me prends dans ses bras. Je le sers aussi, quelque chose ne va pas. Rodney éteints le four et nous rejoint.

"John… Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi tu…"

Il me rend triste à pleurer comme ça. Déjà qu'une femme qui pleure c'est triste…Je le câline, et Rodney lui dépose un baiser sur le front et un dans la nuque.

Il releve la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. En cet instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : rester comme ça pendant des heures. Mais le charme est rompu lorsqu'il me dit:

"C'est Lorne… Il… Il t'a… Il a dit…Amoureux de toi…"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce militaire idiot vient faire là-dedans?

"Pardon?"

"Il…est venu me voir… Il voulait me demandé conseil…Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment t'en parler… Quand il a fini par me dire que c'était toi j'ai… Je… Je sais pas…"

Je le serre plus fort. Je sens en moi un élan de panique. Que va bien pouvoir penser John maintenant?

"Calme-toi,_ miláček_, tout va bien…"

John se redresse, et jette des regards affolés.

"Non ça ne va pas… Je…J'ai…"

Rodney pâlit.

"John… Tu n'as pas fait ça?"

Il renifle et se remet à pleurer.

"Si. Je l'ai frappé…"

**ooOoOo00oOoOoo**

Il l'a frappé. Pour nous. Pour moi. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet : est-ce que John m'en voudra, même si je n'y suis pour rien?

"Et… Tu lui as dit…Pour nous?"

"Oui" murmure John.

Rodney soupire et dit :

"Il ne dira rien, lui aussi est soumis au code militaire. Mais… Tout de même."

"Je n'aurais pas du, mais je… je…"

"Chuuut, _miláček,_ ne dis rien, calme-toi…"

Le calmer, lui montrer que je l'aime.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur? Je ne sais pas… Tout ça c'est tellement nouveau pour moi.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Rodney se lève, la porte coulisse.

Je retiens un sursaut en voyant qui apparaît. En pleurs en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer?

"Je…"

"Attendez Major, je viens."

Rodney se tourne vers moi, comme pour demander si ça ira. Je hoche la tête. John n'a apparemment rien vu. Rodney sort avec Lorne.

Je sers mon militaire plus fort encore.

"Où est allé Rodney?"

"Juste là, un casse-pieds est venu l'embêter, il va revenir…"

John ricane.

"C'est lui pas vrai?"

"Qui ça?"

"Lorne…"

Je soupire.

"John, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais crois-moi, toi et Rodney vous êtes les seuls dans mon coeur."

Il se redresse, et demande:

"Tu m'aimes?"

Je veux le dire. Je vais le dire. Peut-être. Non, je n'y arrive pas. C'est coincé. Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse tendrement. Il répond à mon baiser et se blottit contre moi.

Sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je lui défais les boutons de sa chemise. Je m'aperçois qu'il fait de même avec la mienne.

Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, nous sommes tout les trois en chemise. Pour une fois que John ne porte pas de t-shirt…

_Idée : offrir des chemises à John, les boutons ça s'arrache plus facilement que les t-shirt..._

Je caresse doucement son torse. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'un besoin. Lui montrer mon amour. Puisque je ne peux pas le dire, je vais le faire.

J'entends la porte qui se referme.

Rodney est rentré et nous regarde en souriant.

* * *

_... Ben quoi ... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? ... Je les fais passer pour des famelettes...? ..._ **O.o**_ ... Heu ... Pas fait exprès ... D'ailleurs, à la demande générale, et malgré les cris et les colères de **Atch'**, notre cher major _qui-est-très-beau-et-qu'on-veut-manger-avec-du-nutella, **XD,**_ fera son apparition dans un chapitre lemon... Mais pas encore_ **:p**


	11. Love

_Et hop, un chapitre de plus, un! C'est surement l'avant dernier! (Et oui, même les TRES bonnes choses ont une fin!)_

_Au fait, il n'y aura tout compte fait pas d'Evan Lorne à poil dans cette fic..._ °pas tapeeeeeeeer!° _Si vous avez des reclamations à faire, voyez avec **Atch'** et **Mimi**! Et puis c'est vrai qu'à la base c'était un trio, pas un quatuor._

_Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse avec le fameux lemon en threesome que vous attendiez toutes (surtout** Isa**, pas vrai, hein, hein?) _XD ...

* * *

**oOOoO John OoOOo**

La douceur de ses lèvres. Ses mains qui enlèvent ma chemise.

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Je ressens. Je LE ressens. Radek.

Je ne pense même plus à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je ne sais pas. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

J'entends au loin une porte qui se ferme, des pas. On m'arrache à mon tchèque.

Non! Rendez-le-moi! Je veux Radek!

Humpf… Pas le temps de râler que d'autres lèvres prennent le relais. Rodney.

Ses mains se mettent à courir sur mon torse. Mon souffle s'accélère. Le sien aussi. Je me sens décoller lentement. Sa peau est douce comme celle d'un bébé.

Je sens que Radek est passé derrière moi. Sa bouche se pose sur ma nuque, mon dos. Ses mains s'affairent sur mon pantalon. Il pose ses doigts sur ma bosse. Je gémis doucement.

Rodney attrape ma langue, la mordille, me remplissant de douces sensations.

Puis il se détache de moi.

Mais euhhhh…

- Je t'aime John.

J'ouvre les yeux, le regarde. Il est beau. Je me noie dans tout ce bleu.

Il regarde derrière moi.

- Je t'aime aussi Radek.

**oOOoO Rodney OoOOo**

- _Je t'aime aussi Radek. _

Il fallait que je leur dise. Je l'ai dit. Je me sens mieux. Amoureux.

Radek dépose un baiser sur les épaules de John, vient s'accroupir devant moi et m'embrasse avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Du moins pas avant-hier soir.

Je lui enlève sa chemise, le renverse et couvre son torse de baiser.

John se lève et se place au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant doucement, lui retirant ses lunettes, se caressant lui-même à travers son vêtement.

Je fais courir ma langue partout et je sens Radek qui frémit. J'arrive au niveau de la ceinture et lui déboutonne son pantalon.

Je me fais projeter en arrière. Mais qui ose m'interrompre?

John se retrouve sur moi, m'enlevant chemise et pantalon en trente secondes chrono, me déposant plein de petits baisers, mordillant ici, léchant là. Ma peau est en feu, je vais exploser.

Je capture ses lèvres au passage et refuse de les lâcher. Radek est derrière lui et lui retire son treillis.

Je me sépare de John et les regarde tout les deux. Nous sommes tous en boxer. Enfin, en caleçon pour le tchèque. Nos bouts de tissus ne cachent pas grand-chose de notre état à tout les trois.

- Allons dans la chambre, murmure John.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

**oOOoO Radek OoOOo**

- _Oui, ça vaut mieux. _

Nous nous levons et y allons.

Rodney s'allonge en premier, John s'agenouille devant lui et l'embrasse.

Je souris. Ils ont si mignons tout les deux que je n'ai presque pas envie de les déranger.

Mais quelque chose dans mon bas-ventre me rappelle à l'ordre. Et mon beau militaire fait de même, m'attrapant la main et m'amenant derrière lui.

Je lui mordille l'oreille, descends doucement, lui bisoute le cou. Devant, Rodney gémit. John a commencé à le caresser plus intimement.

Je fais passer mes mains sur le sexe tendu de John, qui gémit à son tour. Je me colle contre son bassin et fait de doux mouvements. Il fait de même avec Rodney.

Mon canadien commence à en demander encore, il ne va pas tarder à décoller. Il respire bruyamment, sa peau est brulante. Je sens John qui commence à perdre pieds. Il se met à murmurer des choses incohérentes.

Je pars doucement aussi. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je retourne John, le caresse, et enlève le boxer de Rodney. Je le prends en bouche, doucement. Il se cambre et pousse un petit cri.

Derrière moi, John grogne et se plaque contre moi. Je sens son sexe durci à l'extrême.

Il me murmure à l'oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi…

**oOOoO John OoOOo**

- _J'ai envie de toi… _

Mon boxer va craquer. Radek craque avant. Il me plaque et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je n'en peux plus. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps et s'arrêtent sur mon pénis, exerçant une douce pression.

Apparemment, Rodney non plus. Allongé, il nous regardant en se caressant.

Je me sépare de Radek, et reprends ce qu'il avait commencé : s'occuper du beau canadien. Celui-ci pousse un râle et agrippe mes cheveux.

Le deuxième larron vient s'emparer de ses lèvres, étouffant ses cris, jouant avec sa langue, caressant son torse et ses mamelons.

Je le lèche sur toute la longueur, caressant la peau douce de ses testicules.

Puis sans crier gare, Rodney explose dans ma bouche. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Je le relâche, et il fait une moue désolée, comme un gosse prit en faute.

- Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi…

**oOOoO Rodney OoOOo**

- _Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi… _

Oups la gaffe quand même. Mais John n'a pas l'air fâché, juste amusé. Il se tourne vers Radek et dit avec sa voix de capitaine Kirk.

- Il va falloir le punir.

L'autre a un sourire carnassier. Même si je viens de jouir, je sens l'excitation remonter en moi.

D'autorité, Radek me retourne, se lèche l'index et le met dans mon intimité. Comme la première fois, je n'ai pas mal. C'est étrange, mais si bon en même temps… Un deuxième doigt entre. Ça tire un peu.

Je sens alors Radek qui frémit. J'essaye de me retourner, mais je n'aperçois que des bribes. Mais à ce que j'en vois, John lui fait subir le même traitement qu'à moi.

Soudain, il sursaute, et John demande:

- Je t'ai fait mal?

**oOOoO Radek OoOOo**

- _Je t'ai fait mal? _

Je me mort les lèvres.

- Un peu.

- Tu veux que je…

Pour toute réponse, je me plaque encore plus contre lui, accentuant sa pénétration. Ça fait mal, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête.

Il reprend doucement son mouvement de rein. La douleur s'estompe et se transforme en plaisir. J'en profite pour pénétrer Rodney qui se contracte. Je stoppe, puis recommence. Il gémit.

Lentement, mes mouvements se calquent sur ceux de John. Pris entre deux plaisirs, je me sens m'envoler. Tout est flou. J'entends Rodney qui gémit de plus en plus fort et John qui murmure des mots doux. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis. Puis tout devient blanc. Je sens une chaleur qui m'envahit pendant que je me vide en Rodney. Il se resserre brusquement et jouit sur les draps. Je sens soudain John qui vient en moi. Mon intimité devient brulante. Tout devient brumeux.

Je m'écroule sur Rodney, lui-même affalé sur le lit, et John tombe à son tour sur moi.

Je vais pouvoir le dire? Essayons.

- John, Rodney?

- Mmmm…?

- Je… Je vous aime.

* * *

_Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Alors?_

_Ben alors, respirez quoi, merde! **Isa**, reveille-toi! _

_**O.o** (oups je crois je les ai tuées...)**XD**_


	12. Life 1

_Bon, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps, mais vu que ces temps-ci j'ai eu crises de migraines sur crises de migraines (sans compter que là je suis malade…) je vous dis pas le retard que j'ai pris… Ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Voilà!_

_**Appel aux âmes généreuses:** est-ce qu'il y aurait un(e) volontaire pour me faire un slash lemon Radek-Caldwell? Juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait… Mes folasses ont refusé, alors je me tourne vers vous, mes lectrices, vous qui savez si bien écrire! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit! (nieux de MD mouillés…) Merci d'avance! (PS : je prends toutes les versions possibles! **XD**)  
_

* * *

_7h00_

Je me sens bien.

Entouré par deux chaleurs douces. Et j'ai bien dormi.

Donc, tout va comme sur des roulettes.

Ah, non, mon oreiller de gauche vient de bouger, me privant temporairement de chaleur de ce coté là.

Pfffft…

Ah, l'oreiller droit s'est rapproché un peu. Il a même passé un bras autour de mon torse. Bonne idée, câlinons-nous gaiement.

Le corps humain est le meilleur chauffage au monde, et en plus il est gratuit.

Tiens, l'oreiller tchèque de gauche est revenu. Viens donc par là… Mais il va arreter de bouger oui ou non ?!

"John, tu m'étrangle…"

Oups…

"Euh… Désolé mon cœur. Viens donc faire câlin."

**.0oOo0. **

_8h00_

Bi-bip, bi-bip, bi-bip, bi-bip, bi- CRASH!

"Et mais ça va pas! Mon réveil!"

Il se fout de moi le capitaine Kirk? Veux pas me réveiller à 8h, moi!

Roooh, et voilà qu'il m'escalade maintenant!

"Humpf, c'est bon, il va bien ton réveil…"

D'autorité, je le repousse sur le lit et le serre dans mes bras.

"Mais…"

"Chut, tu va réveiller Radek!"

"Trop tard, je suis réveillé, il a déjà tenté de m'étrangler."

"Ah bravo!"

Ah, douce sensation que celle-ci. Les petites disputes du matin sont si plaisantes. Les mêmes depuis trois mois que nous sommes ensembles.

Tiens… J'ai faim.

"John, Radek?"

"Mmmm?"

"Nutella?"

**.0oOo0. **

_9h00_

Rodney glousse comme une poule.

"Arrete, ça chatouille…!"

Je ricane.

John est en train de lui recouvrir le ventre de Nutella. Et moi, je pique dans le pot.

"Radeeeeek, arrête d'y mettre les doigts!"

"Fais gaffe que j'y mette pas autre chose…"

John s'arrête et me regarde d'un air de défi.

"Même pas cap'!"

Je soupire.

"Dis-donc, t'avais pas une réunion à 9h toi?"

"Si pourquoi?"

"Ben il est 9h05 quand même…"

"Meeeeerde…"

John stoppe tout et se précipite à la salle de bain.

Rodney se tourne vers moi avec un regard implorant…

"Tu continue son boulot, ou je dois me lécher tout seul?"

**.0oOo0. **

_10h00_

"Bien, la réunion est terminée. Merci à tous…"

Ah, quand même! J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir. Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas beaucoup dormir la nuit!

"John…"

"Elizabeth? Vous voulez me réprimander parce que j'étais en retard?"

"Non, je voulais vous proposer de diner avec moi ce soir…"

Arrrrglouuuups?...

"Euh… Je… Un diner avec vous? Et bien, heu…"

"Oui, vous comprenez, comme cela fait un bout de temps que nous travaillons ensemble, je me suis que peut-être nous pourrions apprendre à mieux… Enfin, disons, faire plus ample connaissance…"

C'est bien ma veine! Notre grande patronne me propose un rencard!

"Et bien, je… Je ne sais pas, il faut que je voie si j'ai d'autres choses en vue… Je vous dirais ça tout à l'heure…"

Vite s'éclipser, zioup…

Je me faufile hors de la salle et disparaît dans les couloirs.

Ouf, hors d'atteinte!

Mais elle me drague ou quoi? Et moi, quelle idée de dire "peut-être"! Ah bravo, Sheppard, dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré!

**.0oOo0. **

_11h00_

"Non, mais vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans des états pareils!"

Ils s'arrêtent net. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de ma part.

Radek maintient John sous lui tout en lui balançant des coups d'oreillers dans la tête. Au moins, ce n'est pas une encyclopédie.

Là, notre cher tchèque est en suspension, son oreiller au-dessus de la tête et John qui tente de se défendre avec ses bras devant son visage.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu! On verra ça cet après-midi! Après tout, Radek, c'est notre jour de repos, non?"

"Mmm… Oui, mais…"

"Allons, cessez vos enfantillages! On se prépare et on va manger, j'ai un p'tit creux…"

"Encore? Ironise le militaire. A cette vitesse tu va ressembler à un bibendum!"

Pardon?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le décoiffé?"

J'attrape le deuxième coussin et tente de l'assommer avec. Radek en profite et recommence aussi.

"Arrghh, non, pitié, j'abdique, l'intelligence est triomphante du muscle! Aie, stooop!"

Radek s'arrête. John regarde à gauche, à droite, et baisse les bras.

"Haha!" crie mon second en le frappant à nouveau.

"Aïïïeuh! Pitiéééé!"

**.0oOo0. **

_12h00_

Il bouffe, il bouffe, i' fait que ça.

_Boze_, mais quand va-t-il s'arreter?

A côté de lui, John fait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui raconte Carson. En fait, il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il pourrait devoir diner avec Liz. Il s'en veut énormément. Et le fait que Rodney ai fait comme si de rien n'était l'a encore plus mis mal à l'aise.

Tiens, en parlant du loup, la voilà la brune. Elle fait un grand sourire-dentifrice à tout le monde et s'assoit en face de John, à coté de Carson. Teyla, en face de moi, soupire.

"Ronon est en retard?" je lui demande.

"Oui, d'une demi-heure…"

Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, mais le runner ne semble pas être préoccupé par leur relation. Il continue à agir comme un sauvage, et les rendez-vous que lui donne Teyla ne l'intéressent guère.

Ça me fait penser qu'elle est la seule au courant pour nous trois. Elle a senti très vite que nos relations avaient changées. Elle na rien dit, elle s'est contentée de me dire qu'elle était heureuse pour nous.

Enfin, elle la seule à savoir… avec Lorne.

A partir de l'épisode où John lui a collé son poing dans la figure, il a demandé à changer d'équipe. Elizabeth a refusé. Il a donc pris ses distances face à moi. Il s'en voulait. Et il avait peur que notre colonel préféré ne le mute en Alaska pour avoir zieuter sur moi. Depuis, je ne vois que très peu ce cher Evan. Il m'évite. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien qui lui fera oublier ces désagréments.

"Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, John?" demande alors Elizabeth.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'américain de mon cœur. Mine de rien, Rodney tend l'oreille aussi.

"Et bien, je…"

"Quelle proposition au juste?"

Ah, notre génie interstellaire fait sa curieuse.

"J'ai demandé au colonel s'il voulait bien… diner avec moi."

Ouh, elle a l'air gênée.

"Quelle bonne idée!" s'exclame Carson.

"Tout à fait!" ajoute Rodney.

Vu son regard, je crois que John voudrait mourir là…

**.0oOo0. **

_13h00_

Je deviens fou. C'est forcément ça.

J'ai accepté un rencard avec ma supérieure. Une femme. Alors que je suis en couple. Avec deux hommes.

Je suis cinglé. Rodney aussi.

Mais pourquoi est-il entré dans son jeu? Il cache quelque chose ou bien…

Aie, j'ai mal au cœur. La seule idée de devoir me séparer d'eux deux me fait souffrir.

Ah l'amour…

J'ai rendez-vous à 20h30 chez Elizabeth.

Radek m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de me faire un nœud de cravate si je voulais. Très serré le nœud de cravate. Genre nœud de corde de pendaison.

Ils me font peur mes deux zigotos. Surtout Rodney, à faire style qu'il est content pour moi.

Il est terrifiant comme ça, l'air _tout-gentil-tout-d'accord-avec-moi_.

Je sens que leur vengeance sera terrible.

Je préfère ne même pas y penser…

* * *

_Voilou! Suite et fin au prochain népisode... hihi ;) _


End file.
